With the joys of having a pet, comes the responsibility of taking care of that pet and especially the need for cleaning-up after the animal has defecated, especially in public places. In urban areas and suburban neighborhoods a problem exists of animal excrement littering the streets, parks, and yards. This animal excrement, particularly from dogs, creates an unpleasant and unhealthy environment. Also, with the addition of laws requiring owners to clean up after their animals there is a need for a simple and effective device that can collect or even catch the animal excrement before it reaches the ground.
There are numerous prior art devices for the collection of excrement from an animal and especially from dogs with the goal of containing the excrement of the dog before it reaches the ground thereby making cleanup simple, easy and hygienic. Nevertheless, what is needed is a simple device which can be placed on the animal without the need to hold it or to be worn by the animal and also easily easy removable. A device that would be small, compact, light weight, easy to carry when not in use, and easy to manufacture with less costs.